1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive recording medium having a photosensitive material that is sensitive to light of a predetermined wavelength, an exposure device for irradiating the photosensitive recording medium with light of the predetermined wavelength, and a development device for developing the photosensitive recording medium exposed by the exposure device.
2. Description of Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, as mentioned above, are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,846 and 4,399,209. In the image systems disclosed therein, a latent image is formed by exposing a photosensitive layer of a recording medium having microcapsules that contains a photosensitive substance in an internal phase, to radiant rays. The microcapsules are then ruptured by applying a uniform rupturing force, so that the internal-phase substance is released. The latent image is thereby made visible. More specifically, an exposed latent image is formed due to changes in the mechanical strength of the exposed microcapsules. To develop the exposed latent image, the capsules having low mechanical strength (that is, the capsules that did not undergo photo-setting or that underwent photo-softening) are destroyed by pressurization, so that the content of the capsules, such as coloring materials or the like, flows out.